The Struggle for Love
by PrincessKiichigo
Summary: In the year 2030 the earth is under the power of the mysterious MMS, which no one seems to know anything about. But the rebels are fighting back and one of them holds the key to freeing the earth from the clutches of the MMS… RxI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own TMM or MMP I only own a few ideas in this story and a few characters.

Summary: In the year 2030 the earth is under the power of the mysterious MMS, which no one seems to know anything about. But the rebels are fighting back and one of them holds the key to freeing the earth from the clutches of the MMS… RxI

Chapter 1: The Messages

**Ryou's POV**

…Message received…

Unknown: MMS has taken your friends if you want them back you must accept this mission.

Unknown: Do you accept?

Ryou Shirogane: Yes.

Ryou Shirogane: What is my mission?

Unknown: Your mission is to retrieve the golden idol from the Westminster museum.

Unknown: We know what you are capable of.

Ryou Shirogane: Leave no witnesses?

Unknown: You know what to do.

Unknown: If someone sees you dispose of him or her permanently.

Ryou Shirogane: Of course.

Unknown: You have 3 days to get ready.

Unknown: Then you must deliver the golden idol to the Westminster Abbot.

Ryou Shirogane: Then will I get my friends back?

Unknown: We shall see Mr Shirogane.

Unknown: Goodbye.

…Message terminated…

"Damn it!" I muttered slamming my laptop closed "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Don't worry about it Ryou." Elaine consoled me "It's not like you foresaw this. If anything it's my fault."

My back twinged and I looked up at her doing the dishes at the sink.

"What do you mean Elaine?" I asked a frown creasing my forehead.

"I could feel something bad was about to happen when they went out on that last heist." She answered sniffing "I think I know what that dream was about now. You remember the one I couldn't remember?"

"Yes I do. You woke up screaming in Latin and then when we asked what the dream was about you said you couldn't remember." I replied closing my eyes "Now the other rebels are in the hands of the MMS."

"You know what you have to do right?" Elaine asked drying her hands and looking determinedly at me.

"Yes. I must complete these missions and kill whoever gets in my way." I answered menacingly.

"No." she replied slapping me "You let me do the stealing. No one will see me and I have killed before. You haven't. Besides you're important I'm not."

"You are important Elaine! You're the only one who knows how to use the technology that keeps us out of the hands of the enemy." I said rubbing the spot where she slapped me "Ever since I lost my memory you've been the only one confident and smart enough to lead us and help us to get through this fight against those invaders."

"Ryou I know that you can use the technology. I saw you the other day down in the forgotten section building weapons that you claimed to have found!" she informed me glaring at me " I know that you're getting your memory back. I saw the poem you wrote. I can help you free the girl you keep seeing in your dreams."

My breathing quickened and I felt my back twinge again. How did she know? I thought paling.

"How did you find out?" I asked shivering.

"Don't worry about how I know Ryou. I know that you're in pain but trust me soon you'll get something to atone for all this pain." She told me taking my hand gently "You're the one who's going to free us Ryou. I'm merely the prophet who foresaw it all."

"You mean you've foreseen us making it through all of this?" I asked shocked at what I was hearing.

"Yes and no. Some of us will make it through others won't." she answered smiling sadly "You and this mystery girl will be one of the ones who will make it that much I know."

"Will you make it?" I asked looking into her eyes to read her thoughts.

I winced as she forced me out of her mind.

"We shall see, Ryou, we shall see." She replied brightening.

"If you don't make it through then who will help take care of me?" I asked worried and feeling too much self-pity for my own liking.

"Hehe don't worry about it Ryou." She answered closing her eyes "I'll steal the golden idol and you can take it to the abbot. That way it's a team effort and if it's a trap I get caught and you can take care of the younger children while I escape."

"But…" I began.

"I said don't worry so don't worry." Elaine cut me off.

"Fine. But you'll have to tell me sooner or later." I replied huffily.

"Go get some rest." She said sighing "Usagi is keeping watch at the moment and Jared will be in soon. I'll tell you if something happens."

"Ok then." I replied, "I do feel tired."

"Goodnight Ryou." Elaine said giving me a friendly hug of reassurance.

"Night Elaine" I murmured slowly walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

This particular bedroom smelt of strawberries and I had a feeling I had been here before I lost my memories. I thought of the girl in my dreams. The way her red hair swept across her beautiful face and how the light that surrounded her made her look like a fallen star.

"Who are you my love, my light, my only thought?" I asked the night desperate for answers that would probably never come.

In my dream she had been floating gently above a small patch of red roses wearing a white silk dress that made her look like an angel. She had her eyes closed too. Oh how I long to look upon her eyes. She must have beautiful eyes to match her loveliness I thought drifting into a mournful and uneasy sleep.

**Elaine's POV**

"It's just the beginning Ryou. Soon you will be reunited with your love." I murmured to myself "Soon all shall praise you as their hero. Soon… soon I shall be dead."

* * *

Hope you like it… Please review… I love the Ryou and Ichigo stories… Hmmm… I should start making the sequel to Kiichigo and Ichigo… 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed… It makes me happy to read reviews no matter if they're good or bad… In the last episode I made Elaine slap Ryou but I never intended to at the start but it seemed to add a nice amount of humor into the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or MMP all I own is some of the characters in this story and any poems I add to my fanfictions.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 2 – Secrets and painful memories best forgotten

**Ryou's POV**

_Dreaming _

"_Let all creatures that were once cast away into the dark dungeons to rot once more roam free across the land spreading pestilence and disease! Let all demonic spirits rise and spring forth! Evil creatures and spirits I offer you your freedom once more! Rise up against these offensive creatures called humans and let your chaos be freed once again! Go find and destroy all!" The flying red haired girl cried with fire in her eyes and a dark aura swirling around her._

"_Please stop Ichigo! People do care about you! Come back! Don't do this!" yelled a blue haired girl from below the red haired girl._

"_You, Mint, shall join me along with the others!" Ichigo spat distastefully at the blue haired girl shooting a blast of black aura at her and the other girls around her._

_They screamed as their own auras were swallowed by the black aura. _

"_Ichigo! Masaya doesn't deserve you especially if he cheated on you like that! I'm sorry you think no-one cares about you! But you're wrong Ichigo!" I yelled at her desperately._

"_How am I wrong Ryou Shirogane? You the one that was always hurting my feelings! You the one that was always calling me a baka! You never cared! No-one ever did!" She screamed back angrily as the girls floated up to join her._

"_You're wrong because I care! When you turned into a cat who was always there to turn you back? Me! When you got hurt I was always there to help you! I care about you more than anyone else! I love you Ichigo Momoyima!" I retorted with tears pouring down my face._

"_You love me?" Ichigo asked her black aura flickering._

"_I always have and always will no matter what!" I answered truthfully._

"_Too bad you're a bit late Mr. Shirogane! Your precious love has already freed the evil tortured creatures and souls from their imprisonment. All you just did was seal her doom! You triggered her indecision, which freed the creatures from her powers. Mwahahahahaha! Now they shall use her and her friends powers to control and rule this world!" a sinister disembodied voice shouted menacingly._

_I watched as Ichigo went rigid and began to shake uncontrollably._

"_Ichigo!" I shouted trying in vain to reach her._

"_Ryou I love you too! Promise me you'll never forget me?" she asked tears slowly coursing down her face._

"_I promise I'll never forget you Ichigo. And I promise I'll save you!" I answered still trying to reach her._

"_Too bad you won't be able to keep either of those promises!" shouted an evil shadow from my left._

_A red beam hit me and I felt myself forgetting everything. Everything I cared for, everyone I knew, everything I had learned all began to fade from my mind slowly. I heard a voice shout something and felt a blast of energy hit something near me. Everything slowly went black as I succumbed to unconsciousness._

_End of dream_

I woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. What had my dream been about again? I asked myself mentally. I tried to focus and remember but all I could remember was a name.

"Ichigo." I whispered to myself.

**Jared's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and found Elaine sitting on one of the chairs with a frown on her normally calm face.

"Hey Elaine. What's the problem?" I asked sitting down and smoothing back my raven black hair.

"Oh Jared you're back. Can you go check on Ryou?" She asked her face calming considerably.

"Sure thing. He's upstairs in his room right?" I replied smiling.

"Yes he's in his room Jared. He should be sleeping so don't make too much noise." She answered smiling back at me.

"Righto then sis." I said bounding slowly up the stairs making sure not to make any noise.

I walked out onto the landing treading softly so I didn't wake Ryou up or accidentally break through the crumbling floor. It had been 5 years since the MMS had taken control and it would be another few months before their power would crumble and the world could be returned to normal. I walked gently into his room to find him sitting up breathing heavily.

"Ichigo." He whispered softly to himself.

"Hey Ryou buddy. You ok there?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anything happen out there?" He replied calming slightly.

"Nothing much. I think I might have seen a flickering in the main towers power source while I was scouting the strongholds but I'm not entirely sure."

"How long ago was that?" He asked getting up and putting a shirt on.

"About 5 minutes ago. Why?" I answered curiously.

"I'm not sure if the MMS really are our enemy. I think that they may be being used by something else. They're the power source for these things that are controlling them. Those things that are controlling them had something to do with me losing my memories as well. Do you want to come with me on another scouting trip right now?" He asked looking excited.

"Sure. I still got plenty of energy left in me and don't need to sleep for another 24hrs because of my mutations." I replied grinning at the thrill of another scouting trip "I know you want to find that girl you keep seeing in your dreams. You know her name now."

"You know me too well and I know you even better than you know me." Ryou laughed shaking his head.

"You said it Ryou. Be careful what you think around me too. I have a sensitive mind and some of those images you get from time to time aren't for eyes as innocent as mine." I said grinning.

At this comment Ryou blushed and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"I have the same abilities as my sister, Elaine, just 20 times stronger. I wasn't even aware you'd seen that sort of thing Ryou. You struck me as the blue eyed innocent type." I replied laughingly.

"I'm getting my memories back and there's a chance I've seen and done some stuff that isn't so innocent given how I reacted when I woke up. One thing I know for sure, the same as Elaine does, is that I haven't killed before." He said solemnly.

"It's ok Ryou. I know you didn't mean to put me in that coma when you woke up. I know you were surprised and I know you why you did what you did. Most normal people would kill me on sight if they saw me so it's perfectly understandable given what you saw." I told him cheerily fluttering my wings and swishing my tail pleasurably.

"You know what's going to happen as well don't you?" He asked looking forlorn.

"Yes and I must say you don't have much to worry about Ryou. Ichigo wants to escape as much as you want to rescue her. True love knows no obstacles. She's starting to remember and she's trying to fight." I answered smiling.

"Elaine said not to worry about and you said I don't have much to worry about so I guess I shouldn't worry. But I can't really help it." He said looking a bit despondent "I can't help but worry about what will happen if I don't succeed in whatever it is I'm supposed to do."

"Read my lips. Do not worry about it. Whenever and whatever comes you'll face it and come out of it alive but right now you need to just focus on the present. Trust me I know what it's like to worry too much. That's why I have to control my emotions." I told him shaking my head.

"You have to control your emotions because you have too many abilities and certain emotions set off some of them which causes a great deal of chaos. I remember what happened last time you worried too much… Just thinking about it makes me queasy." Ryou replied looking a bit green.

"Hehe it took me a while to get you to stop spinning and then I had to figure out a way to get you down." I laughed looking a bit sheepish.

"Please! Don't describe it!" He pleaded.

"Sorry. When are we headed out on the scouting trip?" I asked smirking at him.

"As soon as I've packed some weapons and provisions." He answered glaring at me.

"Okay then. I'll see you downstairs when you're ready." I told him as I walked out of the door and began to make my way back across the landing.

I used my wings to flutter down the stairs and landed on one of the chairs.

"You're going on another scouting trip but with Ryou this time?" Elaine asked writing on a piece of paper.

"Yes I am and you're getting better at getting through my mind blocks. I didn't feel it this time." I answered shaking my head.

"I'll never be more powerful than you big brother." She replied dropping her illusionary form and looking like my little sister again.

"I don't know why you insist on not telling him. He's getting stronger everyday. He'll be able to see through your illusioned form soon. Do you want me to give you a power boost lil sis?" I asked worriedly as her hand began to shake.

"Please big brother I don't need anyone's help." She replied gritting her teeth and steadying her hand.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder gently sending energy into her fragile form. She closed her eyes and her illusioned form flickered on.

"I told you I don't need any help." She snapped at me shrugging my hand off her shoulder.

**Ryou's POV**

I walked into the kitchen to find Elaine glaring angrily at Jared. Hmmm I wonder what happened I thought as I put my bag of weapons and provisions onto the table.

"Hello Ryou." Elaine said turning away from Jared and smiling at me.

"Hey Elaine. What happened between you two just a second ago?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. We were just talking about something Elaine finds uncomfortable." Jared replied smiling brightly.

They're hiding something from me. I know they are I thought sadly. So many secrets are being kept from me. I wonder if they think I can't be trusted.

"You two be careful while you're out scouting. We don't want to lose the both of you to the MMS." Elaine warned us quietly.

"You ok Elaine?" I asked her gently touching her shoulder.

"I'm fine Ryou. You just make sure you don't get into too much trouble. Bring my little brother back alive." She said smiling.

"I'll get you for that one Elaine. You know I can take care of myself perfectly well." Jared retorted to her looking a bit sour as she went back to her writing.

"You two are funny sometimes. Let's go Jared." I commented beckoning Jared towards the door after grabbing my bag off the table.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! I based Jared on a real life Jared I know same with Elaine only difference is that they don't have powers or mutations… Please review and if you want to kill me it's perfectly understandable… To those who want me to start on the sequel to Kiichigo and Ichigo it might take me while as I have many other Fanfictions to finish… 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed… It makes me happy to read reviews it doesn't matter if they're good or bad… Ryou is getting some of his memory back in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or MMP all I own is some of the characters in this story and any poems I add to my fanfictions.

Chapter 3 – The Scouting Trip

**Ichigo's POV**

Where am I? Who am I? Why do I feel so much pain? Someone… someone was there to help me last time… But this time they're gone. I'm so sad and lonely. I can't remember… I should remember… I'm trying to remember because I don't belong here… I belong somewhere safe… I belong in his warm embrace… He promised to never forget and I won't forget him. I'll remember and I'll fight whatever it is that's keeping me away from him… Whoever he is…

**Elaine's POV**

I can feel her pain and anguish. Poor Ichigo I thought letting a tear drop down onto the letter I was writing. She didn't do anything to deserve this harsh and cruel punishment. Both Ichigo and Ryou don't deserve this harsh life. They shall have their compensation for this wrongful punishment.

"I am going to make sure that they're happy. No matter if it truly costs me my life in the process." I told myself determinedly "I will make them happy again and I'll make sure that this world is free from the grip of those foul beasts that people think are demons. Those foul creatures are from before demons, before angels, before my master and even before Jared's master. It will take my life and another's to imprison them again. I know whose life it will take. One of good and one of evil."

**Ryou's POV**

I wonder what went on between those two I thought looking at Jared. He still looked his usual cheerful self. He hardly ever showed his emotions and was often gone for long periods of time doing his own thing or scouting. Everyone adored him and Elaine as they had been the ones to begin the rebellion in the first place and had saved many of the rebels from terrible fates. Our enemy was widely known as the MMS but very few knew what it stood for. Jared and Elaine never used the real name of the MMS around the other rebels but they never told me why. Their real name was the Mew Mew Sisters. I don't really understand why Jared and Elaine don't want the rebels to know the MMS's real name. Oh how I long to have my former memories back I thought mournfully.

"Ryou are you okay?" Jared asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just wishing I had my memories back is all." I answered smiling at him.

"Ryou I can tell when you're miserable remember? I'm a telepathic freak because of the holocaust caused by the release of all those evil creatures." He replied smirking and walking a little ahead of me.

"Why don't you call them demons?" I asked frowning.

"Because I know as a fact that they aren't demons. Just like I know I'm not an angel just because I have wings." He answered flying up a few feet before descending again landing next to me.

"If they aren't demons then what are they?" I asked closing my eyes as I was reminded painfully of a blue haired girl with blue wings.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to remind you of anything painful. Elaine and I aren't exactly sure what they are. We only know how to destroy them." He replied grimly "Her name is Minto Aizawa if that's what you were wondering about."

"You mean the bird girl?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes. She was the first person your Ichigo trapped along with her. The others were Zakuro Fujiwara, Purin Fon and Retasu Midorikawa. They were all part of the group called Tokyo Mew Mew and all had a power within them that was very potent especially in Ichigo." Jared replied, "It was a power made of light and with that they began to fight back the invaders called cyniclons. But as you know most people have power within them and most can't use it physically. You and Akasaka Keichierro worked on the Mew project that enabled them to access and use it when they transformed into their Mew forms using the power combined with animal DNA. With Ichigo as their leader the cyniclons never stood a chance. But then when her heart was broken by that jerk the power inside her changed into darkness unmatched by any others."

"Why are you only telling me this now?" I asked shocked.

**Jared's POV**

I shouldn't be telling him this but he has to know I thought grimly.

"Because you have to know Ryou. It will help you get your memory back." I answered sighing "Elaine won't approve but you need to know what we've found out about you."

"Please tell me Jared. I want to know." Ryou said stopping me and pushing me into an abandoned burnt out building.

"I will but let's find a place to sit down first." I replied walking into a back room that looked a bit like a dining room.

"Fine." He said following me.

I sat down on one of the chairs that wasn't crumbling to bits and he sat of another chair opposite mine.

"I'll answer all your questions if I can but some I might not be able to answer." I told him closing my eyes.

"I want to know about Ichigo. Who is she? When did we meet? How did we meet? What's she like?" He asked as I opened my eyes again.

"Ichigo Momoyima is and was leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. You met her when you fused her DNA with that of an Iriomate wildcats and she didn't really appreciate that. She's a happy girl who's a bit clumsy sometimes; she used to date Masaya Aoyama until he cheated on her then they broke up. But then he said he would change and she took him back. Then he broke her heart again. That's when her power changed." I answered looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm starting to remember. I comforted her when that jerk cheated on her the first time and the second time I told her I loved her." Ryou confessed tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

"That's true. But then fate done something cruel and tore her from you again. Life does seem to have it in for you Ryou. First your parents, then Ichigo and soon Elaine will be gone." I whispered letting my hair fall across my face as I looked down.

"My parents are dead? What did you say about Elaine?" He asked looking at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Your parents were working on the Mew project and your house burned down with them inside. Their friend, Akasaka Keichierro, took care of you from then on. You were a bit cold from then on." I answered evading the question about my little sister.

"What about Elaine? You said something about Elaine before. What was it?" Ryou asked glaring at me with tears pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry Ryou. She's dying and there's nothing any of us can do about it." I replied closing my eyes.

I heard footsteps and assumed he'd left.

"What do you mean? She's your big sister! You should at least try and help her!" He shouted at me lifting me up by my shirt "You don't even care that she's dying do you? Why won't you do anything to help her?"

"I am! I've kept her alive for the past 2 months Ryou." I yelled pushing him back "You think I like seeing my little sister deteriorate? I hate it. I lost both of my parents in that holocaust caused by those things. I had to take care of Elaine all by myself for a week before I found any trace of life and by then both of us had mutated. And then when we found you Elaine started seeing visions. Then the same thing happened to me."

"Little sister? But I thought she was your big sister." He said backing away from me looking ashamed.

"She's my little sister. But ever since we found you she's had to grow up too quickly. The things she's seen in her visions weren't meant to be seen by eyes as young as hers Ryou. She uses an illusion to maintain that she's older because she doesn't want anyone to worry about her." I told him looking away "Don't tell me I don't care. I care about her enough to give her my energy to keep her alive. I only have twelve hours left of energy because she was feeling weak and needed my energy. Don't accuse me of not caring about her. If you accuse me of anything accuse me of caring too much about everyone. I care about all of you too much. I'm willing to get close enough to their power cores to recharge our generators, I'm willing to risk getting that close to death just so you can have warm meals and lights at night. So don't you tell me I don't care Ryou Shirogane."

"I'm sorry Jared. I had no idea. I know you care about her and the rest of the rebels. You should have told me." He mumbled guiltily.

"I wanted to but I didn't want to hurt you anymore than you'd been hurt already." I told him patting him on the shoulder smiling "Don't tell Elaine I told you ok?"

"Sure. I'll keep it a secret for you." Ryou replied smiling sadly.

"Thanks Ryou. Is there anything else you want to know?" I asked gently as he sat back down.

"What about that guy you mentioned? Akasaka Keichierro I think you said his name was. What happened to him?" He answered looking concerned.

"He was captured by the creatures that are possessing Ichigo and the other Mews. But because of a special genetic anomaly he has they couldn't possess him. They have kept him captive for the past 5 years." I replied frowning "We were going to rescue him last year but he had been moved to one of the more secure facilities. I wanted to bring back one of the people you knew to help you remember but fate has its way of being cruel."

"Ok then. I think that's all I need to know for now. Let's go scouting then shall we?" He asked getting up and smiling thoughtfully.

"Yes let's or Usagi will get suspicious when we come back with no new info." I answered chuckling at the thought of Usagi angrily chasing me with a bat.

**Elaine's POV**

"Damn it! I told you not to tell him Jared." I growled angrily as I listened to their conversation using the hidden microphone in Jared's pocket.

I paced the room for a minute before Usagi came in.

"Hey Elaine. I've just gotten off watch duty want to get a bite to eat?" He asked cheerfully.

"Sure. It'll help me get my mind off the horrible thoughts and visions I've been having for the past 5 years." I answered with slight malice in my voice.

"You're angry at your little brother again aren't you?" He asked grinning with laughter in his green eyes.

"Yes. I always am. He deliberately disobeys me and gets himself into trouble or someone else. He gets them out of trouble in the end but that doesn't take away from the fact that when _he_ gets in trouble he tries to reason with them. He knows they can't be reasoned with and when he tries reasoning with them he ends up getting hurt. Sure he gets out alive but it worries me when he does these things." I answered sighing.

"He's your little brother so it's understandable that you worry. But you need to let him get it out of his system somehow otherwise he'll be rocketing around the passages attracting unwanted attention. He's like someone with too much mischief in them to belong in this world we live in. He's fine out there by himself. You know he can take care of anything that gets in his way." Usagi replied shaking his head "I've seen him when he's serious, Elaine, and when he means business nothing will get in his way. He's a good kid. He just needs more things to do."

"That's true." I said sighing "Oh well there's nothing I can really do about it. Let's go get something to eat down in the cafeteria."

**Ryou's POV**

"So where'd you see the flickering again Jared?" I asked as we stealthily climbed over another mound of rubble.

I looked up at the blood stained colour the sky was and briefly remembered the sky being a beautiful bright blue colour.

"It was in the main core tower just at the top." He answered pulling me down into a ditch as one of the demonic creatures passed overhead.

"Was the sky ever blue?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Yes it was and I miss it. The land was green and full of life. Except in the cities then it was just full of the hustle and bustle of life, cars, trains and other modes of transportation." He replied getting up and brushing the dirt on his pants off.

"Wow it sounds amazing." I replied in awe.

"It was and it's a shame you don't remember it. You should come to my little demonstrations if you want to hear more. I tell all the people who don't remember what it was like what life was like back before the holocaust." He said putting his nose in the air sniffing and twitching his ears listening for any noises.

I thought for a second about my poems and was struck by the urge to recite one of them.

"Jared when we get to the tower is there a way to get to the top?" I asked struck by inspiration.

"I can fly you or you can climb. Climbing I don't recommend trying. It's dangerous and you'll get caught. As for me flying you it's not a problem really. I can lift over a tonne because of my mutations and the cloaking device I have will keep us out of the enemy's scanners and sights." He answered looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Cool. When we get to the tower can you fly me to her?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes I can and I presume by her you mean Ichigo?" He answered with a grin.

"You know it is you bloody telepath." I replied grinning back at him.

* * *

I'm going to end this chapter at that because I'm sleep deprived and hungry… Sorry it took me a while… I added a little hint of what's to come as well... One of my poems shall be in the next chapter with Ryou reciting it... If you want to murder me go ahead and try my demonic friend, Jared, will protect me… I'm so evil… My demon tiger will gladly eat anyone who is fed to him because I told him too… Please review and I will hand out cookies to you all! 


	4. Chapter 4

hands out cookies to those who reviewed Thank you for your reviews… I enjoy reading reviews and when I get good reviews it makes me write faster… I'm strange aren't I?… THIS CHAPTER IS RATED PG13 FOR CERTAIN SUGGESTIVE SCENES…

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or MMP… All I own is some of the characters in this story and any poems I add to my fanfictions.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4 – Poetry that awakens the sleeping mind

**Jared's POV**

I know what he's planning and it's a really bad idea. But I think it will be ok. He might even help to loosen the shackles that bind Ichigo to the towers I thought suddenly. I looked at him as he wrote furiously on a piece of paper he had grabbed out of his pocket. We were hiding out in another crumbling, decrepit house.

"You finished that poem yet?" I asked getting impatient.

"Almost." He answered crossing something out and writing something else in its place.

"You had better hurry. I only have 11 hours left of energy Ryou." I replied twitching my ears nervously "I don't want to end up fainting on the way back. You won't be able to get me back to the base."

"I know Jared and don't worry. I only have to finish this last line and I'm done." He told me smiling "Besides even if you did faint I could easily just carry you back."

"I doubt it. I don't feel that anything bad is going to happen. Do you?" I asked sniffing the air and twitching my ears again.

"No but I do have a strange feeling that something good is going to happen." He answered frowning slightly.

He quickly finished off the last line and stood up stretching.

"Now can we get going?" I asked impatient again.

"Yeah let's go." He answered smirking at my impatient tone of voice.

"Good and stop smirking asshole or I might ram that pretty face of yours into the wall while we're flying." I snapped glaring at him.

"I'll stop smirking but I know you'd never smash my face into the wall." He retorted sniffing and looking away a bit.

**Ryou's POV**

I'm not sure if what I'm doing is right but I don't care. I shall read her my poem and hopefully she'll wake up and break free of whatever has her trapped I thought full of hope. Jared and I carefully tracked through the wastelands making sure we weren't detected by enemies or followed.

"Oh shit!" Jared exclaimed suddenly as he groped in his jacket pocket.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"Elaine put a microphone in my jacket pocket and heard everything I told you before." He answered with a pained look on his face "She's going to kill me."

"There there… I'm sure you won't get that badly injured by her." I snickered suppressing a huge laugh "She's only your little sister for goodness sake."

"I'm sure she'll have a fitting punishment for you too Ryou especially for that 'little' sister comment." He replied grinning.

At this I paled remembering the last time I called her little.

"Oh crap. I hope she doesn't do what she did last time." I said shuddering as I recalled that unmentionable punishment.

"Oh don't worry it won't be like that punishment at all." He reassured me.

"Good. Cause I don't think I could go through that again." I replied feeling relieved.

"It'll be much, much worse this time." He said smiling and shaking his head.

"Great. Just my luck to be allies and friends with a girl who is a psychopathic, telepathic, telekinetic, illusionist. Not to mention the fact that she hates being called short and her big brother is an overprotective mutant with even more powers and is even more psychopathic than she is." I commented dryly.

"Not luck my friend. In this world luck is nothing but a notion of hope." He told me solemnly.

"True but then again if luck is a notion of hope then we need a lot more of it here. Hope is the only thing that keeps me going sometimes." I replied thinking of the times when everything seemed to be going wrong.

_Flashback_

_Rain. It's wet like tear drops from heaven. Strangely beautiful I thought staring out at the rain pouring down outside._

"_Ryou can you stop staring out the window and come help me for a minute?" Keichierro asked from in the kitchen._

"_Ok Keichierro I'm coming." I replied turning away from the window and walking into the kitchen where Keichierro was unpacking boxes of tea and cooking utensils. _

_End Flashback_

I hummed to myself smiling at that small memory of my friend.

"Another memory?" Jared asked looking at me as we ducked down in another trench while another demonic creature flew overhead.

"Yea. It was a nice one. I was staring out the window on a rainy day. Then Keichierro asked me to help him in the kitchen where he was unpacking a box of tea and other things." I replied sighing "The rain here is different from that rain. I wish that it would go back to the way it was."

"So do I, Ryou, but we have a while to wait and a few things we have to give up in order to get it back. It will never be exactly the same but it will be close to what it was." He told me looking depressed.

"I'm sorry. You lost everything and more when that holocaust happened. When this is all over you'll have no one left for you because of what's going to happen to Elaine." I replied patting him on the shoulder as we got up and started tracking across the ugly barren wastelands of what used to be the great city of Tokyo.

**Elaine's POV**

I'm a 14 year old mutant girl who knows she's going to die to free the world from a harsh and cruel punishment caused by evil demonic creatures from before the existence of time. Wow that's a mouthful I thought laughing to myself in my head.

"Hey Elaine. I think I've got a power now." Usagi told me smiling.

"That's cool Usagi. Tell me about it." I replied smiling back and willing myself to forget my problems momentarily.

"I'm not sure what it is but it's cool. Watch this." He told me pointing to his cup and closing his eyes.

I watched the cup and gasped as I watched it turn into a small fire and then turn blue. Wow it's like my ability. He can turn things into foxfire just like I can I thought twitching my ears. I felt a slight fluttering in my chest but ignored it.

"Wow you can turn things into foxfire." I told him as he opened his eyes and I turned the fire into ice. "That's amazing Usagi."

"Thanks Elaine. But what exactly is foxfire?" He asked looking at me with curious eyes.

"It's like a cold fire. It's hard to come by most of the time. It kills those creatures that patrol the skies." I answered smiling "I can do the same thing. I levitate rocks turn them into foxfire and hurl them at those damned creatures using my telekinesis."

"Wow that's cool. So now I can help the others when they're fighting those things can't I?" He asked looking excited "I can help you?"

"Usagi, you're too young to join the fighting. You're only 14. You couldn't possibly survive even a simple attack." I told him feeling slightly sorry for him "Even if you were old enough I'd still have to give you months of training so you know the pressure points on those creatures."

He looked down disappointment scrawled across his beautiful young face. Beautiful? Why did I think that? I shook my head slightly.

"Oh well." He replied looking up hope still in his eyes.

"I really am sorry Usagi." I consoled him.

"I know you are Elaine. I don't mind. I can wait a while." He told me smiling.

_**!Vision!**_

_**Blood dripped onto my head from above. I looked up and gasped as I stared straight at Usagi's body lying on the platform above me bleeding out of his eye sockets.**_

_**!End vision!**_

I gasped as the vision ended. Usagi looked at me worriedly and caught me just as I fell forwards.

"What's wrong Elaine? Did you have a vision?" He asked looking worried.

"Usagi… I'm sorry. Can you get me out of here?" I answered breathing heavily.

"Sure. You need to lie down. You look really pale." He replied lifting me up in his arms.

**Jared's POV**

Ouch! Oh shit Elaine… She's had a vision. A death vision.

"Jared what's wrong?" Ryou asked looking at me worriedly.

"It's Elaine. She just had a vision." I answered closing my eyes for a second trying to get the picture of who and what she saw.

"What was it of?" Ryou asked his forehead creasing with concern.

"It was a death vision. It was of Usagi." I answered as the vision displayed itself to me.

"Oh crap. He's gonna die. Oh this is all my fault I should have stopped the holocaust from happening. Then you wouldn't have to lose Elaine and you wouldn't have lost your family and friends. Not to mention all the other people losing their loved ones." Ryou groaned as we ducked down in yet another trench as the demonic patrollers flew over us.

"It's not your fault. If anything it's Masaya's fault. He shouldn't have cheated on her. She didn't deserve to have him betray her. She deserves to have a good life. As do the others." I replied shaking my head "You deserve a lot more joy and a lot less sorrow. You can't change the past. No one can."

**Elaine's POV**

Usagi… I don't want him to die. But there's something more… I don't want to die anymore. I want the pain to stop but I don't think I'm ready to sacrifice my life for it just yet.

"Elaine? Are you okay?" Usagi asked from beside my bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had a bad vision. It took a lot out of me that's all." I answered smiling weakly at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were my age?" He asked looking at me sadly.

"How did you…" I began.

"I lied when I said I think I have _an _ability. I can read thoughts too. Subconscious thoughts sometimes but most of the time it's just what people are thinking in their conscious state of mind." He answered looking pale "I saw what you saw."

"Oh my. I'm sorry." I replied dropping my illusioned form and touching him lightly on the arm.

"You don't want to die anymore. You don't want me to die either. But I know why you saw what you saw. It's what will happen if what he saw doesn't come true." He told me quietly "The rest I felt in your mind was a violent rush of images of what happened to your parents during the holocaust and a few peaceful pre-holocaust images."

"How did you find that out?" I asked momentarily stunned.

"Your mind is permanently linked with your brothers mind. It was in his mind I discovered what will truly happen. He felt your pain when you had the vision but he saw the truth." Usagi answered cryptically.

"Did he feel your presence in his mind?" I asked paling.

"Yes but he doesn't know that presence is me or was me." He answered looking at me.

"Do you know what it is I felt when you showed me the foxfire?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and it's the same emotion I feel every time I see you." He replied looking in my eyes meaningfully.

As if possessed my face lowered to his and a poem came to mind.

"I am the rose,

I am the thorn,

But I am the love,

And the passion.

I can't give you my life,

I can't give you the world,

But I can give you this,

This one sweet kiss." I recited to him slowly as my lips met with his.

MEANWHILE AT THE SAME TIME

**Ryou's POV**

"I am the rose,

I am the thorn,

But I am the love,

And the passion.

I can't give you my life,

I can't give you the world,

But I can give you this,

This one sweet kiss." I recited to her slowly as I kissed her.

Ichigo please if you heard that wake up I thought desperately. Please wake up my love. I miss your voice. I miss your warmth. I miss you. I backed away from where her fragile body floated above a small patch of grass.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Jared whispered behind me.

I turned to look at him and saw he was actually crying.

"You didn't forget. But I think I did. Help me my love. I can't break free by myself." Whispered a sweet voice from behind me.

I turned and saw her chocolate brown eyes staring at me with pain in them.

"I'll free you." I whispered walking over to her and taking her gently in my arms.

**Ichigo's POV**

In his embrace I remembered his name.

"Ryou." I whisper softly nuzzling his hair.

**Usagi's POV**

I hugged Elaine gently to my chest. I'm not ready to go I thought sadly. Don't take me from her I pleaded in my head to him. Not now that I've found her.

**Jared's POV**

_Elaine. She doesn't want to die anymore. She isn't ready to go yet. Please save her. _I gasped softly. That presence again. It's Usagi. He's in love with her and she loves him back. Well today just keeps getting more beautiful. I looked at Ryou hugging Ichigo and my heart swelled.

"Now if only I could find my love again." I whispered softly to myself.

**_!Vision!_**

**_She was my love. This gentle black haired angel. I touched her face softly. She smiled at me and spread her wings as I spread mine. We knew what we had to do. It was time. Finally we would fulfill…_**

**_!End vision!_**

I sank to my knees and moaned softly as my head span with the intensity of the vision. My eyes blurred in and out of focus before I managed to focus them. I looked at Ichigo and Ryou together and smiled.

**Elaine's POV**

This is my love. This is my life. This is the sweetest thing, the best thing, and the most dangerous thing that has ever happened to me.

"Elaine I love you." Usagi whispered looking into my eyes with a soft smile on his face.

"I love you too Usagi." I murmured back as he softly embraced me.

He gently kissed me again whispering soft sweet things to me.

**Jared's POV**

Love is so hard to come by these days I thought gladdened by the sight of the happy couple in front of me. My ears twitched in warning as I heard a droning sound.

"Ryou. We need to get going. We have to rescue her next time. There isn't enough time at the moment. Something's coming." I told him grabbing his arm.

"A bit too late boy." Growled a sinister voice from behind me.

I turned and growled as I saw the guy who caused all this pain.

"Masaya Aoyama." I growled preparing myself to assault him with all my abilities.

"Jared McCarmichael Daji Smith. Oh joy we know each others names." He sneered clapping his hands together.

I felt my eyes heat up and knew they were glowing.

"I'm going to crush you." I retorted angrily.

I knew I was going too far reaching beyond my controlled abilities and into my darker side but I needed to. I needed that dark beast that lived within my soul to crush this monster.

"Oh my. You're tapping into your dark side. Should I be scared?" He asked rhetorically.

"Jared! Stop! You know what will happen if you go too far." Ichigo shouted at me.

"What do you know girl?" I growled viciously.

I was too far in and I knew it but I had to keep going.

"Stop boy. You are tampering with things beyond your control." Masaya sneered warningly.

I saw my sister clutching at her head, saw the images of my parents being torn apart, saw the sky turning from baby blue to blood red, and saw my face change into the beasts as I slowly transformed.

"Please stop. Jared. Please." Begged a small voice from behind Masaya.

I looked up to see who had spoken and saw the girl from my vision.

"Time to do your thing Amelia." Masaya growled whipping her.

"Amelia Antoinette Rose Mason." I whispered as I watched her transform.

_Flashback_

"_No!" I shouted desperately trying to reach her before she fell._

"_You're the only one who ever understood me Jared." Amelia whispered softly before finally she slipped "Don't forget me!"_

_I watched as she slipped down into the dark pit her wings uselessly paralyzed by the darts the savages had shot at her._

"_Amelia!" I screamed as she plummeted into the darkness._

_My heart wrenched as she disappeared into the pit and I wept. _

"_Why? Why are you so cruel to us?" I asked the savages who stood a few meters away from me looking at me with hatred in their blackened eyes._

"_To us you are evil. You twy to kill our childwen. You bwind us wif your wight. You take bwue sky away! We hates you." The tallest of them told me menacingly waving his stick at me._

"_Monsters! We never touched your children. It was the creatures that made the sky red and killed your children. The reason our light blinds you is because you've been kept in the dark for so long! Why did you have to kill my only love?" I shouted angrily standing up._

_My wings fluttered angrily. The paralysis was gone. If it had worn off a few minutes earlier maybe Amelia could have been spared but she was gone. I leapt at the savages in a blind fury. Nothing would escape my revenge I thought angrily attacking._

_End Flashback_

"Yes boy. It's the girl you love. Think you can kill her?" Masaya asked cruelly.

"Never." I whispered falling to my knees.

I stared at the ground weeping and slowly my wings turned back to normal. Amelia advanced on me but turned back to normal and fluttered back behind Masaya.

"It seems she can't even bare to touch you anymore. She's that disgusted by you." He sneered, "You just let her die. You could have saved her. But instead you just sat there crying and feeling sorry for yourself."

"Amelia I'm sorry. If I had known… I-I would have tried t-to save you." I stuttered looking at her.

"Jared I-" Amelia began taking a step from behind Masaya.

"Shut up you stupid girl." Masaya snapped at her whipping her across the face.

"Jared I'm not disgusted by you. I still love you. But if you look into my eyes you'll see the truth why I cannot touch you." Amelia murmured coming closer to me despite the fact that Masaya was whipping her.

I looked into her eyes and saw flashes of violent images.

**_#Flashback Vision in Amelia's head#_**

**_I watched as Amelia lay weeping on the floor. Her powers had been taken away. Then he walked in. Masaya. But he had created an illusion over his body that was identical to my own. He walked over to her and knelt down before her._**

_"**Look up my love. I'm here. I've come to save you." He whispered softly to her.**_

_"**Jared… You came for me." She murmured looking at him smiling.**_

_"**Of course I came." He told her smiling.**_

**_She threw her arms around him and he took her through the ceiling into his bedroom. He gently lay her down and kissed her._**

**_#End Flashback Vision#_**

"He's a monster. He played off my love for you. And he won." She whispered falling to her knees as the pain of the whip became too much.

"Jared… Let me handle this." Ryou whispered touching my shoulder.

He stepped around Amelia and stared at Masaya who raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do boy?" Masaya sneered evilly.

"I'm going to make sure that you die and never come back. For what you did to Ichigo. For what you did to my friends. For what you did to Amelia and Jared." Ryou replied angrily.

Masaya looked surprised for a moment before he was lifted off the ground by an invisible force.

"Ryou…" began Amelia softly.

"It's not your place to kill him." I continued for her as she slumped against me weakened by the blows from the whip.

"Why not?" Ryou asked angrily.

**Ryou's POV**

"Because he not only took my love from me for 3 years he also took our child." Jared growled in response as he stood up.

I stared at him for a moment as he helped Amelia up next to him. I didn't remember Amelia that well but I did seem to remember walking in on Jared and her kissing once. I never knew that they had gotten further than that.

"Your child?" Ichigo whispered softly behind them.

"Yes Ichigo my dearest. Their child that was growing in her when I raped her. I let her carry it and give birth to it. Then" Masaya sneered in a deep growl "I killed it. Just like I killed Jared's parents. Just like I'll kill his little sisters' only love."

"You monster." Amelia screamed angrily looking at him with glowing eyes.

"Yes I am a monster. But you my dear are worse." He replied in the same deep growl "You and your boyfriend are worse than I'll ever be. I'm just copying your fine example."

"At least we can't control it. You can. We don't like it like you do." Jared growled slowly transforming. 

Amelia's fragile form rippled like Jareds and I knew they were transforming into their beast states. I ran over to Ichigo and began to break the bonds that were tying her to the tower.

"Take all the time you need Ryou. It's time Amelia and I fulfilled our destiny." Jared shouted as Masaya started transforming too.

* * *

That's all for now… Sorry it took so long… More later maybe… sniffs Why do I always make things so sad! I'm so cruel to myself. Understandably those of you who want to kill me may do so. runs from angry mob Please review and I'll hand out more cookies! Did I mention if anyone steals my poem or uses it in any writing/song/anything without my permission they will explode? 


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter… sniffs Sorry it took me a while… I didn't intend to make it that sad… Oh well hands out cookies to people who reviewed

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or MMP… All I own is some of the characters in this story and any poems I add to my fanfictions.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Chapter 5 – The Revenge Of Love

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ryou how are we going to get down from here?" I asked as he broke the last bond tying me to the tower.

"I can try to levitate us down but I'm not sure it would work." Ryou answered grabbing my hand.

"I can do it. I can get us down from here." I replied looking determinedly at him.

"How?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm not entirely sure how it works but I can slow us down as we descend. If you use your ability to levitate I can slow us down so we aren't squashed into the ground by gravity." I answered quickly.

We dodged to the left as Amelia blasted Masaya into the wall.

"Ok cool. Lets go." Ryou replied as we stepped off the tower.

I felt us going too fast and slowed us down so we floated gently down. As we landed I heard an explosion from the top of the tower and saw Amelia and Jared holding hands and shooting a combined blast at Masaya.

**Ryou's POV**

"Go Jared! Go Amelia!" I shouted joyfully as I saw their blast hit Masaya hard.

"Ryou we have to get out of here." Ichigo cried as a large chunk of the tower broke off.

"Right! Let's go." I replied running towards the nearest underground entranceway.

We sprinted across the wasteland not even worrying about being seen. The creatures were swarming towards the tower where Jared and Amelia were fighting Masaya.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted looking back at the towers.

"What is it?" I asked looking back.

"I need to free some people." She answered letting go of my hand and floating into the air.

Slowly the air around her shimmered and a few people began appearing around me.

"Ryou! Is that you?" asked a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around to see my friend, Akasaka Keichierro, running towards me.

"Keichierro! It's good to see you." I answered as he stopped in front of me.

"You freed Ichigo and now she's freeing everyone else." Keichierro replied looking up at her with a smile on his face.

"It took a while but I finally remembered. The memories were always there just hidden." I told him smiling.

"Shirogane!" yelled a high-pitched voice from behind me.

"Purin." I muttered as she jumped on my head.

"She's not the only one." Mint said giving me a hug.

"You haven't forgotten me have you Ryou?" Retasu asked looking shy.

"I haven't forgotten any of you." I answered cheerfully.

"You didn't forget us did you?" asked Kishu weakly from where he was lying on the ground.

I saw that the cyniclons had been badly treated while in captivity but the girls and Keichierro looked like they hadn't aged a day. Pai and Tart helped Kishu up and looked at me smiling.

"Thanks. I don't think we could have survived any longer in there." Tart told me solemnly

"Oh my poor Tartar!" Purin squealed going over to him to help him stand.

"That bastard Masaya is Deep Blue. He killed all the other cyniclons and lied to us just to have us around to cause havoc. We were his play things." Pai growled angrily.

"We need to get you guys to the underground entrance. Some of you need medical attention and others need food and water. We need to organise how we're going to get there because if we all try getting in at the same time there will be casualties." I told them all.

"I'm on it Ryou." Zakuro replied transforming into Mew Zakuro and organising the people into groups.

"The ones who need medical attention will be first, then the rest in 3 groups." Mint told Zakuro knowledgably "I'll help."

She transformed and began helping Zakuro.

"Ryou we are forever in your debt." Another familiar voice informed me.

I looked and it was one of the people from the heist that had been taken.

"Look!" shouted a little girl who was clinging to her mother and pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked at the sky and saw it was turning black.

"Zakuro! Mint! We need to hurry!" Ichigo shouted as she floated down next to me.

"Right!" They said in unison.

**Jared's POV**

This is it. I looked at Amelia. She was my love. This gentle black haired angel. I touched her face softly. She smiled at me and spread her wings as I spread mine. We knew what we had to do. It was time. Finally we would fulfill our ultimate destiny.

"It's time." We whispered softly to each other.

The sky turned black as the creatures massed around us. We flew slowly up into the air and our wings changed. Our wings turned white and our eyes glowed red.

**Elaine's POV**

Dearest sister, my love has returned… I must leave you now. Take care of Usagi. Take care of yourself. It's time I let myself finally rest.

"No! Jared!" I screamed as I felt him break the connection between our minds.

My energy returned, my face and my eyes went back to what they were like before the holocaust and the illusion I had on myself vanished. Usagi held me as I slumped against him weeping.

**Usagi's POV**

_Take care of my sister. Take care of my children. Take care of the rebels. _I felt Jared slip out of my mind but I hadn't felt him enter it. I held Elaine as she wept in my arms. What did he mean, "Take care of my children"?

**Amelia's POV**

"Did you teleport them?" I asked quietly as time slowed to a stop around my love and me.

"Yes. I can't believe they saved themselves when they were just a few minutes old." Jared whispered as we hugged each other.

"I don't want this to be the end for us." I murmured tears slowly falling down my face.

"It won't be. It is the nature for all things to die but for us… It is complicated." He muttered cryptically.

"We'll still be alive?" I asked curiously.

"Yes but we can't let anyone see us anymore. It's a deal I made with the big bosses." He answered smiling.

"Then you can't see your sister, or the others. That means you'll only have me. What about our children?" I asked looking at him with panic in my eyes.

"Calm down. We are allowed to let them see us for 6 months a year. But that's all except on special occasions." He replied kissing me on the nose.

"How are we going to get rid of these things?" I asked indicating to the creatures floating around us.

**Jared's POV**

"We blast them like we blasted Masaya but in a different way." I answered softly.

"How?" Amelia asked holding my hand in hers.

"We go back to back and, holding each others hands, we destroy them permanently." I whispered turning around.

We went back to back and held hands tightly. Amelia this is for our children. This is for everyone you lost. This is for everything we lost and everything we hold dear.

**Ichigo's POV**

I wonder where these twins' parents are? I thought holding the toddlers gently in my arms. We had finally managed to get everyone underground in the rebel hideouts across the city. Ryou looked at me and took one of the toddlers from my arms.

"He couldn't kill them." Ryou whispered to me softly as he stood by my side.

"These are her children?" I asked knowing whom Ryou meant.

"Yes and they want us to help take care of them while they're away." He answered taking my free hand with his.

There was a sudden explosion from above ground and the toddlers started crying. I looked at Ryou who looked pale for a moment before a tear slid down his cheek.

**Elaine's POV**

I felt my brothers' presence vanish from the world as the explosion took place. A fleeting thought wave hit me _find Ichigo and Ryou. _Usagi held out a hand, which I took and stood up.

"Let's go find Ichigo and Ryou." I whispered squeezing his hand gently.

He squeezed back encouragingly.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**5 years later**_

Ryou's POV 

"Ryou! Ichigo's water just broke." Mint informed me as she came into the room out of breath.

I looked at her and leapt off the chair I was sitting on. I grabbed my car keys from off the table they were sitting on and rushed out of the door.

**Elaine's POV**

Mint walked in panting and looking flushed. I smiled at her and she gave a weak smile back.

"Ichigo's … water … just … broke …" She gasped out between deep breaths.

"Oh my goodness! We have to get to the hospital she's at right away." I cried standing up.

Grabbing my car keys off the top shelf in Ryou's linen cupboard I rushed out to my car followed by a tired looking Mint. Lily and Max were at school so we went and got them. 2 hours later we got to the hospital and by the time we found out where Ichigo was Ryou was holding a beautiful little baby girl.

"Took you long enough." Ichigo murmured tiredly.

"I had to grab Aliora and Asuka from school." I replied smiling and sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

**Jared's POV**

"Does this count as a special occasion?" I asked the big bosses conjuring the image of Ichigo, Ryou and their newborn.

"I suppose it does. You and Amelia have 2 years off. You can go and be seen all you want in that time. But when it's over it's back to the usual 6 months a year." Ying grumbled.

"Have fun!" Yang told us as we flew out of the room.

Amelia and I looked at each other for a moment before we held hands and teleported into the room.

**Amelia's POV**

"Hey guys." Jared said cheerfully.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked looking surprised "I thought you were only allowed to visit for 6 months a year."

"This is classified as a special occasion." Jared answered grinning.

"2 years of being here is going to be fun." I commented smiling.

"What are you going to name her, Ryou?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I'm not sure yet." He answered placing the little girl in Ichigo's arms.

"What about Olivia?" asked Elaine smiling.

"No something nicer." Ichigo replied kissing her baby on the forehead.

The baby had red hair with a blond streak on one of her small bangs.

"How about Elizabeth?" Usagi asked twitching his ears.

"Something shorter but starting with T." Ichigo murmured stroking the baby's head gently.

"How about Tara?" Jared asked quietly.

"Mmm… It sounds nice." Ichigo said quietly.

"How about I get us something to eat?" Usagi asked cheerfully.

"Sure." Ryou replied.

"Thanks Usagi." Elaine murmured gently touching the baby's head.

**3****rd**** person POV**

It had been five years since the creatures had been banished and everything was getting back to normal. Everyone who had been imprisoned had been in the best shape and some of them were in need of medical attention that only a few people could administer to them. There were a few casualties but most people got through. Most of the mutations were still in affect and some needed treatment before the abilities became a liability.

Clinics were set up for those who needed to cure their mutations, they weren't busy clinics but they still needed to be around. Technology had to change too due to the fact that some people could now pass through walls and blow up things at will. The government made regular checks on those who had mutations but only a couple of people had been arrested due to using their abilities for criminal activities.

Ryou and Ichigo had been married for 4 years and decided to have a child, Tara. Usagi and Elaine were dating seriously and had been living together for 2 years. Aliora and Asuka attended Ichigo's old school and had most of their parents' abilities so were a handful to manage. Jared and Amelia lived on a deserted island in the pacific, while they weren't allowed to be seen, and made the island proper with plant life and animals within a few weeks. Mint and Kishu got together the Christmas after Ryou and Ichigo's wedding and dated for 2 years before marrying. Pai and Zakuro became a celebrity couple and won celebrity couple of the year for two years. Taruto and Purin were one of the cutest couple you could come across and joined the circus as a duo act. Keichierro joined the Cure Clinic and married a women called Sirena from South Africa after dating for 3 years.

Due to the force of good energy released by Amelia and Jared's blast many of the destroyed environments were fixed and the ozone layer repaired itself. The repercussions were felt by everyone around the world and many buildings reconstructed because of the positive energy. The dark creatures and souls were obliterated though some were sent back to their prisons to keep the balance between good and evil. Ying and Yang were the guardians of the creatures and keep them in their permanent prison. Because of all the horrendous act committed by Masaya, AKA Deep Blue AKA The Blue Knight, his soul was torn from his body and completely obliterated so it could do no more wrong. His body was then put to good use and was decomposed into manure used in a prison for the criminally insane where it was then set on fire by an arsonist trying to escape unsuccessfully for the 321st time in 3 years.

* * *

Well this is the end of the story… **THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL** although I may con sider writing a story about their children **if** I get enough reviews… Thanks to all those who reviewed in other chapters...

Sorry it took so long but I had to move house and I temporarily lost my internet access also I thought I put the last chapter on but it turned out I didn't soooo yeah...

hands out cookies I added the epilogue as a treat because you all deserve a treat... :D


End file.
